Will it ever be me?
by NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Stiles is in participating in the 29th Annual Beacon Hills Mating Run with hopes to mate with Derek Hale. Things do not go as hoped for him but he does get a mate, finally.


A/N: This does contain **sex** so **Please** no one under **18** years of age. There will be the asterisk's (*)to symbol where the sex begins and ends so if you want to pass that you can. It is my first Teen Wolf fic. Please read and review!

It was the 29th anniversary of the Beacon Hills Mating Run. Today thirty-two Alpha's, Beta's, and Omega's would go out into the Beacon Hills Preserve in hopes of meeting their soul mate. Omega's would go out into the Preserve first in order to find and make their camp and then wait for their alpha to appear and mate with them, if they're so lucky to have a mate. The alphas and betas would proceed after an hour from when the Omegas head in to the Preserve. But some are not as fortunate and may not meet their mates in the annual Mating Run due to not being from Beacon Hills, or because of age, or even because of one of them didn't wish to join the mating run.

That brings us to nineteen year old Omega Stiles Stilinski. He has little hope in finding his mate in the mating run this year, just like last year, and the year before that. His hopes are brightened that a mate will claim him, when one broody twenty year old Derek Hale enters the run. Stiles has had a crush on Derek since he went over to the Hale house to study with Cora Hale, Derek's little sister who is the same age as Stiles, and saw him doing push ups.

See Stiles has a secret that he has kept away from everyone but his father who he has confided in. He is not one to brag but he knows from the Omega classes in school that Omega's are supposed to have smaller penises than the average Beta let alone above average Alphas but Stiles...well Stiles has a huge dick for an Omega at seven and a half inches.

Having such an issue there is no Alpha that wants to mate with him because they see his size as a source of dominance, and an Alpha wants to dominate not be dominated.

Currently Stiles is with his best bro friend seventeen year old Alpha Scott McCall. Scott is going on and on about his crush Allison Argent, and how he hopes that his first time in the Mating run results in him mating with Allison.

"Stiles she is everything I ever thought about in a mate. She is so nice and friendly and cute. Her hair smells like fresh peaches and oh god shes perfect." Scott gushed as Stiles rolled his eyes while taking a sip of water.

"Yeah but you know how the Mating Run goes Scotty it is based on nothing but scent so who knows you might just get Allison or you might not. Just try not to get disappointed if shes not the right one for you." Stiles tells his friend.

"I know Stiles but I have a good feeling." Scott said.

They were walking to the Preserve after parking Roscoe, Stiles sacred Jeep that was his late mothers.

"Hey good luck man, I hope you find your mate." Stiles told his friend hugging him goodbye.

Scott replied "Yeah I hope Derek finds you man."

Stiles turns to him shocked. "What you didn't know I knew? I can be observant when I want to be." Scott chuckled at his friends reaction.

"Yeah I would be lucky just to get a mate dude."

Soon they had to part ways to get ready for the run.

Stiles had to take a shower and scrub all scents that were not of his own off of his body and then dress in nothing but what was required for omegas to wear it was in between a cloak and a hospital gown. It was tan in color and had a hood that had to be worn through-out the mating run, so say the rules. Where as the Alphas and Betas had to wear no clothing of any kind except a blind fold over their eyes to ensure they didn't see their mate either.

The mating run only had three rules 1.) You have to be seventeen years of age, 2.) You had to wear what they gave you and you cant remove it any time during the mating run until the sun comes up and 3.) No communication before dawn between the Alpha's, Beta's, and Omega's.

Once done washing and dressing Stiles goes down the hall to wait for the doors to open and the whistle to blow to signify that night has approached and the Omegas were free to begin.

The whistle blows and Stiles slowly walks out, side stepping the rushing Omegas that are eager to find a spot and start building camp, ready and eager to wait for their hopeful potential mate to show up.

He walks around for a bit with nothing but a flashlight that he and the rest of the Omegas was provided with. He finds a path that just feels right to him and starts traveling down into it while also collecting twigs that would make for a good fire.

After about fifteen minutes he comes across a spot in the trail that has a short and small break off that he goes into. It is the perfect spot for him to make camp. He starts by making a small fire. Once that is blazing to his liking he adventures out into the path at once he came to gather branches with leaves that would be great for cover.

After what feels like an hour, but must be only thirty minutes he has the branches together at his camp and starts to make an alcove for shelter that will be good for covering him and his mate for privacy. If he is so lucky this year that is.

He just finishes when the first howl happens. Well it has happened the alpha's have been released and the first couple has started to mate.

Lucky them. Stiles thinks bitterly.

He sits down by the fire to keep warm. He doesn't count on anyone coming for him anytime soon or really at all.

Stiles is always the optimist...not.

Stiles watches the smoke for a long while staying warm and trying to keep from talking or getting up to wander. Hes not good at waiting but surprisingly enough nature like this makes him feel a little more calm. Almost better than his Adderall.

Another two howls ring out into the crisp night air.

The Mating Run ritual has always fascinated Stiles. With how the Alpha's chose their mates, all by smell and nothing else. Yes the way an Omega or even sometimes a Beta built their camp was always a help in choosing who would be a good provider to a Alpha or Beta but it was usually solely based on the rich pure scent that to them shouted 'Mate'.

It was the ninth Mating run where his Alpha father Sheriff John Stilinski met his Beta mother Claudia for the first time. It had been his dads fourth run and it was just by luck that his mom was here visiting her second cousin Natalie Martin and decided to stay for the mating run.

A twig snaps by the opening of his alcove taking Stiles off guard. For one fleeting moment Stiles is filled with hope, wonderment, curiosity, and happiness, before it gets dashed on by the sound of fading feet rushing by.

Another howl, another disappointment for Stiles.

Shortly after that another howl, and another, and another sound in the distance.

More howls than last year, Stiles muses, good for them.

Maybe two hours later Stiles hears another howl that sounds closer than any from tonight. Almost like it was right behind him. He then hears someone approaching, which makes him duck his head so he cant see their face, even if it kills him to do so.

In school Omegas are taught that if you have a potential mate come toward you then you have to look down so that you and your mate cannot see each-other. For some unknown reason the administrators who first came up with the first Mating Run wanted it to be a surprise in the morning. Stiles didn't see the point but he wouldn't go against tradition.

Undeniably slowly the person or really the Alpha came up to him. He knew it was an Alpha because it was in full wolf form. It started to nose at his crotch and lick at it sensually.

Stiles couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth. The wolf was very firm with his licks making Stiles member chub up little by little. He wanted to lift his gown/cloak so that the wolfs tongue could be flush with his dick but as soon as he moved the wolf stopped.

Stiles began to think that the wolf was wrong and didn't see him as a mate when he just stopped and didnt resume but soon enough he was nosing Stiles arm trying to get the message across, for Stiles to turn on to his hands and knees.

Stiles barely had time to fully get on his hands and knees before the wolfs tongue was on his entrance, slurping at his hole like it was the best thing in the world and he just couldn't get enough of it. Making Stiles moan like a porn star.

Stiles's wolf was impatient it seemed because once he deemed his hole to be good and wet and ready he raised up on to his hunches and aligned his massive wolf cock to Stiles hole and slowly entered the boy.

They both groaned, well as best as one could groan in Alpha form. He was slow to push in but once seated to the hilt he started to move with enthusiasm. In and out, in and out, in almost brutal thrusts. Hip bone meeting ass bone, and balls slapping at balls.

Stiles soon felt a tightness and stretching at his asshole realizing that his wolf had an actual knot. Which frightened him but also aroused him even more.

It was a wonder they lasted for as long as they did.

Too soon for either of them Stiles cried out just before his wolf roared with their climaxes his wolf bit down on his right shoulder blade.

Exhausted and still tied to one another they maneuvered onto their sides and fell asleep.

A half an hour later the knot receded and the wolf changed back to human and fell asleep wrapped around his mate.

The next morning the sun shone down on all in the Preserve both mated and un-mated alike.

Stiles was the first to wake up, squeezing out from under a hairy very manly arm he sat up and took off his hood. His neck where he was bit stung a little still but it was a nice reminder of last night. He rolled over to look at his mate...

'Wow mate, I have a mate. I hope it's Derek.' he thought triumphantly while turning.

...and who he saw was definitely not Derek or anyone that he ever thought would be his mate but none other than his best bro friend Scott McCall.

"Scott! Scotty wake up." Stiles shook Scott trying to jostle him awake.

All Stiles could think about was that he didn't want Scott to be disappointed that it was Stiles here that his wolf chose to mate with instead of Allison.

Scott finally woke up and took off his blindfold to see his best friend sitting by him.

"Wha..whats going on why are you here with me Stiles..oh wait I remember...oh man..." Scott seemed bummed and all Stiles could think was great my mate doesn't want me.. but then Scott continued "Stiles man I am so sorry I know how you wanted this to be with Derek."

"Well yeah Scotty I did but you also wanted Allison so I am also sorry, but not at the same time because the more I think about it the more me and you make sense. We've always loved each other, and we were each others first kiss so why shouldn't we be mated?" Stiles went to wrap his arm around Scott's shoulders but was reluctant.

Scott scooted closer to Stiles and kissed him on his lips. "Your right I think we make a pretty good pair."

"Really, you honestly feel that way. I mean..you don't feel threatened by my..um well my size?" Stiles asked showing his insecurities, emphasizing size to get his point across.

"God no Stiles honestly I'm glad that my wolf knew how I felt better than I did. It has always been me and you and now it will always be that way. I think I have loved you for a while now. I was just to dumb to realize it until I was force to. You know what I mean?" Scott reassured his mate.

Once they agreed that Scott's wolf did them a favor by taking the choice out of their hands, they put the embers from the fire out and left their campsite to walk towards the main part of the Preserve where their families would be waiting.

On their way out while holding hands they saw multiple couples leaving, some they knew like Allison with Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes with Jackson Whitmore, Cora with her brother Derek (of course they must not have mated together right?), and Lydia Martin with Deputy Jordan Parrish, but others they didn't know but were happy for them nonetheless.


End file.
